Numerous examples exist for connecting two printed circuits to each other, and more particularly, for connecting a flexible circuit to a rigid printed circuit board or to another flexible circuit. Conventional methods of interconnecting printed circuits include the use of separate connector structures on both of the printed circuits to be electrically connected. With regard to flexible circuits, well-known pin and socket connectors are commonly employed to interconnect flexible circuits with other printed circuit boards or flexible circuits. While generally suitable for their intended purpose, such commonly available connectors suffer from several deficiencies. For example, the connectors are generally larger than allowable for modern electronic devices having ever shrinking dimensions. In addition, the currently available connectors often have a relatively complicated physical structure, resulting in high manufacturing costs.
In some applications, the use of separate connector structures has been replaced with pressure connectors that establish electrical contact between printed circuits by mechanically pressing the contact pad or terminal portions of one printed circuit against those of another printed circuit. Such pressure connections are often ineffective at accurately aligning printed circuits having very narrow and closely spaced contact pads. Further, such pressure connectors are often difficult to reliably disengage and re-engage, and thus fail to provide reliable connection between the printed circuits, causing unsatisfactory electrical performance.
Due to the drawbacks and shortcomings of current connection devices and methods, there exists a need in the industry for a connector assembly that is easy to manufacture, provides accurate alignment, and dependably engages and disengages to provide reliable electrical connection between printed circuits.